mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Sanchez vs. Brett Rogers
The fight was the Titan FC debut of both men. The Fight The first round began. Both men came out, patiently sizing each other up. Sanchez landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five left as Rogers pushed forward missing and they clinched. Rogers kneed the thigh and again. He landed a foot stomp. Four fifteen with three or four more knees to the thigh. Rogers was warned a few times not to grab the cage. They broke with four minutes. Sanchez landed a nice leg kick. Three thirty-five as Sanchez landed an inside kick. They clinched. Rogers landed another foot stomp. Three fifteen. Rogers was warned again not to grab the cage. Rogers kneed the other leg. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. They broke apart. Sanchez landed a good inside kick. Sanchez landed a right uppercut and a leg kick. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Rogers pressed forward grazing with a right to the chin and they clinched. Rogers kneed the thigh. He landed another foot stomp and another. One thirty-five. Rogers worked the body with left hands. "Keep breathing, baby!" The ref wanted them to work to improve their position. They broke and Sanchez landed a right hand with one fifteen. Sanchez had some puffiness under the right eye. Sanchez landed an inside kick to the femoral artery. Sanchez landed a leg kick. They clinched, Rogers kneed the face. Thirty as Rogers kneed the body. Fifteen. They broke apart again. The first round ended, 10-9 Rogers but close. The second round began. Sanchez landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five with another inside kick and a right hand and they clinched. Rogers seems a bit clinch-happy tonight... Sanchez kneed the thigh, Rogers replied. Rogers kneed the thigh. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Rogers kneed the body. They broke. Three thirty-five. Sanchez landed a leg kick and they clinched. Rogers stuffed a trip. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Sanchez kneed the body. Rogers kneed the thigh. The crowd booed. Sanchez got a nice trip to half-guard. Two thirty-five. Sanchez landed a grazing right elbow. Two fifteen. Rogers was just holding on and praying for a standup. Sanchez nearly mounted, and again, nearly. Rogers stood back to the clinch in a scramble with two minutes. Very inactive round. "Left elbow!" One thirty-five. Sanchez kneed the thigh. Rogers kneed the face and they broke. One fifteen. Sanchez landed an overhand right. Rogers's hands were low. Sanchez landed a nice leg kick. One minute. Rogers SHOVED Sanchez backwards. Thirty-five. Sanchez landed a leg kick. Rogers's hands were very low. Rogers blocked a high kick. Fifteen. "Does Rogers know how to check a leg kick?" Sanchez landed a leg kick and they clinched. The second round ended. 10-9 Sanchez. The third round began. Rogers landed an inside kick. He landed a jab and ate a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Sanchez landed another thudding leg kick. Sanchez landed a hard left hook and a hard leg kick. Four fifteen. Sanchez said "Come on." Sanchez landed a leg kick and they clinched with four minutes. Sanchez worked the body inside. Three thirty-five. Rogers narrowly missed a knee as they broke. Three fifteen. Sanchez flurried but it was blocked. Someone was bleeding. Rogers's leg was bloody. The fight was paused. Nope Sanchez's shin was bloody. It was a big nasty cut. Right on the tattoo, Trigg noticed it as I did. They touched gloves and continued. Three minutes remaining. Rogers landed a jab and ate a leg kick. They clinched. Rogers kneed the body and again. Two thirty-five left. Sanchez stuffed a single easily. Two fifteen. Rogers kneed the body. Two minutes. Sanchez kneed the body hard. One thirty-five. Sanchez kneed the body. "Come on, Brett. Do something here, son." One fifteen. Sanchez worked the body. "Frank, my fiance doesn't hug me this much." One minute. They broke. Sanchez landed a hard leg kick and a counter right that stumbled Rogers. Another leg kick. Rogers landed a jab. Thirty-five as they clinched, Rogers got a double to half-guard. Sanchez looked tired. Fifteen. The third round ended. 10-9 Sanchez, that takedown did nothing. 29-28 Sanchez. "Hey, Brett!" Eddie called after his leg cut was taken care of, and he crossed the cage to hug his opponent. 30-27 Sanchez, 29-28 Rogers and 30-27 Sanchez.